The present invention relates to heat exchangers that are generally configured comprising one or more manifold members that are constructed to receive and/or dispense a particular fluid or gas in need of cooling, and a core member that is connected to the manifold members. The core member is constructed to accommodate passage of a particular fluid or gas therethrough to achieve cooling of the same via conductive and/or convective heat transfer. The heat exchanger can also include one or more manifold members constructed to receive and/or dispense a particular cooling fluid or gas, and place the same into contact with the core member. Such heat exchangers known in the art can be configured having a single or multiple pass hot-side or cold-side designs
The core member is typically configured to provide a desired degree of conductive and/or convective heat transfer. In a typical example, the core comprises a plurality of hollow heat transfer passages sized to permit a desired degree of fluid or gas flow therethrough. These heat transfer passages are also configured comprising fins that are specially designed to promote conductive and/or convective cooling.
A problem known to exist in conventional heat exchangers involves the existence of undesired flow disparities and maldistribution of fluid or gas through the exchanger. This can occur with fluid or gas flow on the hot side and/or cold side of the exchanger. Such flow disparities and maldistributions are generally undesired, as they tend to have an adverse impact on achieving an optimum cooling efficiency. For example, the fluid or gas distributed through the heat exchanger may not be able to achieve a desired level of cooling at a desired flow rate. It may, therefore, be necessary to reduce the throughput rate of the fluid or gas, and/or increase the sizing of the heat exchanger to meet the desired cooling performance.
Additionally, the presence of flow disparities or maldistribution of fluid or gas flow within a heat exchanger can also lead to the localized concentration or absence of thermal energy, e.g., creating one or more unwanted cold or hot spots. Such localized heating or cooling is known to generate high local stresses within the heat exchanger. After repeated heating and cooling cycles, such localized stresses can lead to the premature failure of the heat exchanger, thereby limiting its useful service life.
It is, therefore, desired that a heat exchanger be constructed in a manner that provides an improved degree of fluid or gas flow distribution therein to minimize and/or eliminate the above-noted problems associated with flow disparities or flow maldistribution within the heat exchanger. It is desired that such heat exchangers be configured in a manner that does not adversely impact spatial concerns regarding mounting the same for use, thereby permitting easy retrofit use to replace conventional heat exchangers. It is further desired that such heat exchangers be constructed using materials and methods that are readily available to facilitate cost effective manufacturing and assembly of the same.